


【狼队】阴影

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 半AU。ABO。PWP。小队出门找狼叔的时候被迷雾带去了一个abo的世界，在那里他意外发情，被身为alpha的当地狼叔标记了。没啥逻辑，就是想炖个肉。





	【狼队】阴影

事情的起因是Logan第不知道多少次借了他的摩托车。有点生气的Scott难得的找了出去。  
他知道Logan常去的酒吧名字，他知道Logan喜欢的女孩儿类型。但他却不怎么清楚为什么今天的路程显得有那么点艰难了。下午的时候起了场雾，一直持续到了晚上还没散干净，不远处的灯光穿破不怎么清楚的夜色投射过来，忽明忽灭的。Scott皱着眉毛躲过一辆不打前灯朝他冲过来的机车，黑白的夜景在他红石英护目镜的遮盖下显得有点儿奇异的粉嫩。  
路不算太平。他深深浅浅的往前走着，发现偶尔凹陷的道边还有点积水。虽然他脑子里并没有今天下过雨的记忆，但是这一切都在他抬头看见那间酒吧招牌的时候挥之脑后了。  
世界又开始变得鲜活有色彩起来。  
然后Scott理所当然的在那家店的门口找到了自己的摩托车，那可怜的车身被钝器砸出了好几个显眼的伤痕，车尾的灯甚至被人用刀劈成了两半。他心疼的抚摸着自己刚买不久的爱车，可是凹凸不平的表面告诉他这孩子说不定已经经历了好几次的追逐跑，他蹲下身想要仔细的检查一下，这略显发旧的轮胎更是让他的脑海里打了个问号。  
有路过的行人被他这些奇怪的动作弄得频频往这里看过来，交头接耳了一下甚至开始走过来了。他看起来就像一个品味奇怪的贼。  
路人的逼近让Scott忽然闻到了点奇怪的味道，像是劣质的香水和发酵的廉价啤酒，它们正从那两个路人的身上散发出来，随着靠近搅拌在了一起。Scott不由自主的站起身后退了半步，超出他认知的嗅觉刺激让他忍不住伸手按在了护目镜的开关上。有点危险。身体里的警觉系统这样告诉他。  
然后他被逼着又退了一步，再一步。眼前的路人明明个子不高却莫名的拥有压迫力，他的脚不听话的向后退，膝盖发软。最后在他忍不住想要做出攻击动作的时候撞进了一个人的怀里。  
「操。谁他妈的挡了老子的道？」他听见那个胸膛硬的发疼的男人用熟悉的腔调飚出脏话，然后他扶住了自己的肩膀。  
「Hey Scott，你怎么…」他吸吸鼻子，忽然抓住了Scott的手腕，把他一把拉到了自己的身后，「晚点再给我解释你为什么不吃抑制剂。」他对着眼前的另外两个路人支起了爪子。  
而Scott被他拽的踉跄了一下险些摔倒，他百分百可以肯定刚才让他双腿发软的味道不是什么幻觉了，反变种人机构大概在研制什么奇怪的会对他们身体造成危害的喷雾，他抓了一下金刚狼的袖口把自己分析出来的情报告诉他。而对方只用一个 你是白痴吗 的眼神回望了他一眼，然后把钢爪插进了其中一个路人的胳膊里。那两个人立刻吓破了胆，只来得及骂上一两句「看好你的小婊子」之类的脏话，就像是斗败的公鸡一样跌跌撞撞的逃掉了。  
「我能搞定他们。」Scott在他身后带点气闷的说着，他不怎么舒服的拽了拽自己的领口，觉得被压迫的感觉完全没有得到缓解，反而在Logan转身向他走过来的时候越演越烈了。他又闻到了那种奇怪的味道，这次的像是香醇的烈酒和烟草混合起来的，很好闻又离得很近。Logan向他伸手过来，蓦然逼近的味道穿透了他的鼻腔，在他的头脑里挥出了重拳。Scott感到他的脚下立刻失去平衡，他眼冒金星的往前倒去，然后被站在他面前的Logan一把接在了怀里。有细密的汗珠顺着后背滑下去，未知的感觉在他的胸膛里面乱窜，身后有奇怪的潮湿感。他觉得自己的身体实在太不对劲。  
「我…我中毒了？」他软绵绵的靠在Logan的怀里对他发出惊异的问题。  
「闭上你的嘴，Scott。」Logan粗手粗脚的把他丢在摩托车的后座上，然后一脸狼狈的拽着自己的T恤去遮盖下体，「别告诉我你居然算不好自己的发情期。」  
「天杀的你居然是个Omega！」他跨坐在摩托车上，然后不耐烦的拽着Scott的手臂让他环住自己的腰，「抓稳。」  
「我…我是什么？」Scott挣扎着坐起来，然后被对方拽的向前倾倒。在他的认知里可没有这些乱七八糟的名词。  
「一个在发情期到处乱跑，还不肯掩盖自己味道的白痴Omega！！！」  
在Scott的脑袋还没有来得及消化这些词组之前，车速提到了一个新的档位。

 

晚上的学校让灯光都熄灭的差不多。Logan把他的手臂架在自己的肩膀上揽着他的腰往他的宿舍走过去，没多长的时间却让Scott觉得自己像是经历过了一场前所未有的斗争，他头晕目眩全身湿透，情敌身上散发出来的气味一直在灌进他的鼻腔里，让他充满渴求又不知所措的向他靠近。有不知道是不是汗水的液体从他的身体里渗透出来，顺着大腿的弧线滴滴答答的落在地上。  
Logan把他丢到床上，然后转身去翻他的柜子。他的老二也直直的挺立了起来，被他过长的T恤遮盖住才显得不那么难堪。  
「你他妈的把抑制剂都放到哪儿了？嗯？」他粗暴又烦躁的拉开Scott的抽屉。  
回答他的只有几个气音。那种句尾上挑的说话方式让金刚狼也忍不住打了个机灵。他扭头向他的情敌，哦不，前情敌看过去，Scott正对着他一边发抖一边努力的将自己蜷缩起来。  
「帮帮我，Logan。」我好像是中了毒……陌生的感觉覆盖了他的身体，埋藏在身体里的欲求让他抗拒的颤抖起来。他鬼使神差的朝着Logan的方向伸了伸手，然后那只手就被一把抓住。Logan把他用力拽向自己，温热的呼吸喷洒在Scott的侧颈带给他一个小小的寒战。  
「这是你要的。」Scott撑开眼睛，透过红石英护目镜去看对方咬牙切齿勉力压抑的表情，「你在勾引我。我可不是什么正人君子。」  
Scott用他搅成一团浆糊的脑袋尝试思索，「是的…。」  
他还不知道会发生什么。

下一秒他就被Logan拦腰甩回了床上，随后对方也压过来，过分亲密的把自己的整个顶到了床头。  
紧密相贴的压迫感让Scott难以疏散的躁动稍稍有所缓解。他感到Logan正跪在他的腰侧，然后用手抓住他的额头强迫自己抬起下巴和他接吻。他的鼻梁碰触到自己红石英眼镜的边框，发出细小又清脆的击打声。这样的姿势有点别扭，他追逐着Logan的舌尖忍不住越发拉长了自己光滑白洁的颈子，让自己的弱点被迫暴露在对方的视线底下。来不及吞咽的口水顺着他的嘴角滑落下去，然后滴到衣服上。Scott曲起一条腿，他的前情敌正置身在他的两腿间，用膝盖顶在他关键的地方不动声色的磨蹭着。  
这有点太超过了。他一边喘息着将手指搭在Logan急迫的解开他衬衣纽扣的手臂上，一边混乱的琢磨着。对方捏着他的腰强迫他抬起下身，将已经变得湿哒哒的裤子从他身上拽了下去。过大的动作带出了他身体里的一小股液体，将自己整个暴露出来让他有点羞耻的加重了捏住Logan手臂的动作，但是下一秒男人就将自己撤后，低头把他的前端吞进了自己的嘴巴里。  
Scott倒吸了一口冷气，他带点抗拒的伸手按在对方的肩膀上，感觉自己被挤压的几乎快要爆炸了。那张嘴巴像是有生命似的紧紧将他包覆起来，舌头灵巧的顺着他的底端一直舔弄到了最上面。有什么在他的脑袋里噼里啪啦的炸开了，「不…」他只来得及发出第一个读音就掐紧了Logan的肩膀，挺直了腰系数射到了对方的喉咙里。  
发泄出来的感觉让他的头脑有一瞬间是空白的。感觉Logan又撑起自己把头向自己的方向迎过来忍不住瑟缩的抽动了一下肩膀，这个逃避的小动作让眼前Alpha皱了皱眉毛。随后他惊慌失措的发现Logan一边吻住他一边将他的一条腿拉高，两根手指惩罚性的没入了他的后穴里。  
带着惊讶的呻吟声被吞入了对方的嘴巴里，Scott有点吃痛的绷了绷身子，一开始就是两根手指对他来说有点超过了，但他身体里那些不属于他的本能却在代替他表述着愉悦。就好像是期盼了良久的侵犯，他尽力放松着自己让那两根手指进到能进到的最深处，然后感觉它们旋转刺激着自己柔软潮湿的内壁，直到按在了那个敏感的腺体上。  
Scott扬了扬脖子，发出了一声类似什么小动物一样的啜泣声。「Fuck。」他听到自己的声音，带着沙哑的甜腻感，随着那处腺体被用力按住摩擦而逐渐拔高。他绷紧身体，感觉自己被玩弄的泣不成声，大开的两腿不由自主的贴着Alpha的手臂磨蹭着，随着对方偶尔加重的动作而抽紧放松。  
无法被填满的空虚感让Scott觉得自己马上就要被玩坏了。眼前的Alpha是个不折不扣的混蛋，一个折磨人的天才。他沉了沉腰，想要把对方的手指吞的更深一点，这样的小动作却立刻被对方制止了——虽然他完全不知道为什么自己会不由自主的听从Logan的指令。  
「放松，Scott。」Logan抽出自己陷在他身体里的手指，让Scott因为那样的动作而留恋的抬了抬腰，然后抓住他的腰胯，让Scott分开双腿跨坐在他的小腹上。  
Scott从眼镜的缝隙里看他，他正骑在他的腰上，让自己的胯骨紧密的和他的贴合在了一起。Logan的阴茎从他的下方顶了进来，缓慢的将他完整的填满，他被按在对方越发胀大的老二上一动也不能动，只能被迫接受他的入侵和占有。从Logan身上散发出来的那些味道像是在麻痹他的神经，下身的被侵犯让他觉得肺里的空气也在被一点一点的挤压出去，他窒息一样的掐紧手指，感觉自己被劈成了两半又重组了起来。  
Logan把他抱进怀里，一边舔吻着他的锁骨一边挺腰顶弄起来，每一次进入都异常的深要把他顶穿似的。而他只能咬住下唇，从鼻腔里发出细碎的喘息声来迎合。Alpha把他完全的操开，从里到外一分一寸。他无助的伸手环抱住Logan的脖子就像是抓到了大海里唯一的一根浮木。  
Logan抓住他的腰把他提起来，让自己更加深入的进入他的身体里，粗长的阴茎顶到了陌生的入口处，让他不由自主的掐紧手指，期盼又恐惧的发起抖来。身体里有个声音在叫嚣着干脆的臣服，Scott感觉自己正在被一股难以形容的东西包围起来，那东西在不停的将他裹紧，而自己不想要再挣扎或者拒绝。  
这是对的。身体里的声音这样告诉他。  
「不、不。」他勉力按住Logan的肩膀将他推离自己一点儿。  
而Logan伸手拉住了他的腰，将自己更猛烈的撞击进了他的身体里。纯粹的欢愉感顺着他的四肢百骸浸透了他的全身，他就像是被从水池里刚捞出来似的，湿透 痉挛 颤抖。然后Alpha按着他的肩膀把他翻了过去。那又像是一场折磨，火热坚挺的分身在他的身体里旋转了180°，他两眼涣散失焦的被对方一把摁在了床上。腰被对方拉住向后挺起。  
我要死了，要被他活活操死在床上了。又射了两次的Scott用手臂撑住自己的额头然后张开嘴，只能用气音发出微弱的呻吟声，「Logan，」他说。  
而两眼发红的金刚狼低下头，让自己的声音传达进了他的耳朵里。  
「Scott，让我完全的拥有你。」  
「这是你要的。」  
「不——」腰胯被更用力的向后拽去，Scott感到他的老二刺破了自己身体里那个隐秘的入口，直直顶进了脆弱的最深处。  
他发出了一声崩溃的尖锐悲鸣，像是知道了已经有什么被迫失去了似的。泪水从他护目镜的边缘渗透出来，在脸颊上蜿蜒着向下滑落。  
「你不能这么做…」Logan的阴茎深深的埋入了他的子宫里。  
「不要…」他的前端像是有了自我意识一般的正在开始成结。  
「别…」他感到压在自己身上的男人伏低了身子，吹在后颈的灼热呼吸让他不由自主的打了个冷战。  
他在求饶。他禁欲冷漠的小队长正在向他求饶。这个认知让Logan更加兴奋起来，他几乎无法把持的立刻射进了他绞紧的身体里。  
尖锐的牙齿猛的咬住了他颈后的皮肤，他绝望的仰起头绷紧身体。疼痛连同快感顺着那处的腺体传递过来，Scott闻到了更加浓郁的烈酒和烟草混合起来的味道，正在一点一点的穿透他的身体，将自己染上同样的气息。  
「Scott…」松开了他后颈的Logan舔掉他咬出来的血迹低声喊了句他的名字，联结的达成让自己可以模糊的感觉到被他死死压在身下的男人的恐惧与悲哀。Scott颤抖了一下扭过头去，他的Alpha松开压住他肩膀的动作，把他整个抱进了自己的怀里。  
「你做了什么？」他听到自己声音里的颤抖。Logan成结的阴茎还将它锁紧在他的身体里没办法拔出来，随着他偶尔的痉挛和挣扎射出一小股精水。  
「我标记了你。」Logan不动声色的皱了下眉毛。他的Omega太奇怪了，从一开始就好像是对这些什么都不懂似的——  
「那是…」  
「意味着，你是我的了，Scott。」他收紧了怀抱，红石英护目镜的阻挡让他没办法看清Scott的表情，他索性一口气说了下去，「我们已经完成了标记，说不定还会有个孩子——」他觉察到陷在自己怀里的Scott在听到孩子这个单词的时候明显的颤抖了一下。

「我不想要这个。」许久之后，他听到Scott的声音。  
「解除它，Logan。」Scott的后背贴紧他，轻声说，「你是停不下来的，而我有我的责任。」  
「这是个错误的过程。我不能让这个毁了我们。」  
他低头亲吻了一下他的小队长头顶的头发，然后更加用力的紧了紧手臂，把Scott禁锢在了自己的怀抱里。  
大概用了半个小时结才完全的消退了下去，Logan把自己从他的身体里撤出来。得到了解放的Scott下意识的向后退了退，快要离开他手臂可以够到的范围的时候被一把拽回了他的怀抱里。  
清晨的雾朦朦胧胧的。

 

Scott走在了去酒吧的路上。没散干净的雾让皮肤染上了点潮湿感。有不打前灯朝他冲过来的机车，他不耐烦的推了推架在鼻梁上的红石英眼镜。  
然后他看到停放在酒吧门口的那辆崭新的摩托车。他对着自己的爱车露出微笑。他的情敌举着酒瓶从酒吧里走了出来。  
他感到胸口的位置被用力攥紧了似的抽痛了起来。

 

Fin-


End file.
